Phantom Thief Zero
by Lisianthus
Summary: After meeting a strange pop idol C.C., Lelouch just suddenly became a part of an unknown war. Without knowing what's really happening, he made a contract with C.C. and became known as the Phantom Thief Zero. Reviews please.
1. Fated Encounter

The weather that day is very nice. The sky is so blue that you can only see little traces of clouds. The birds were chirping happily, it's like they're singing to celebrate something important. But to a boy who's sitting under the shade of a tree it was just another boring day. His violet eyes show no signs of interest.

He looked at his wristwatch and said to himself, " It's time..."

He was about to stand-up when he heard someone calling him. He looked at the direction where the voise was coming and saw a familiar face. It was Rivalz Cardemonde, a friend of his, sort of.

"Lelouch!" called Rivalz, running until he reached his location, "So... you're just here..." he said panting.

"What;s the matter?" he asked.

"The president id looking for you." Rivalz said talking about the president of their school's student council, Milly Ashford, "Shirley is very angry because you left her with all the paperworks."

"Oh that... sorry I forgot. Can you tell them that i can't do caouncil duty today? I have something to do." he stood up.

"Huh? I can't do that! They'll just vent their anger at me."

"Well... it's up to you my friend."

Then he started walking.

"Hey Lelouch! Where are you going anyway?"

He loked at Rivalz and said, "The usual..."

"Another chess battle?"

"Yes."

There are times like this when people from upper class, like nobles and big shot company owners, asked him to battle for them in a chess match. It will become one of the events in their undergroung casino.

"So you're still doing that. You know it's prohibited. The last time you did that you almost end up in jail." Rivalz said shooking his head.

He smirked and just said, "I know... but what's wrong on having a little spice in this boring life of mine?"

Rivalz just sighed and said, " Well... if that's the case then i shall accompany you."

"Okay... but you better give me a ride." he said smiling.

"Of course!"

Riding Rivalz' motorbike, the two of them went to the assigned place where the chess battle will be held. On their way. Lelouch can't help himself to look at the peaceful surrounding. People walked freely as if thre's nothing wrong with their lives.

He smiled wryly.

"Rivalz, do you know why this country remain so peaceful up until now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"And why we, Brittanians, can live here freely?" he added.

"Ahm... because Japan is a member of the World Government..." Rivalz said, not sure of his answer.

"That's right. The World Government is led by Brittania itself, that's why Japan is spared and remains at its mercy."

"But why the heck did you asked me that?"

He smiled at him, "No particular reasons."

He looked at the sky and thought to himself, _"Brittania huh? It has been what, years since Nunnally and i left that rotten place, or shoul I say since we have been exiled."_

They reached the place on time. It was a well-known hotel located at the east-side of the city. He was about to enter the hotel when he noticed that Rivalz was acting strangely.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You looked like you've been stunned." he asked.

"Yes, I've been stunned by her beauty." he said with sparkling eyes.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Lelouch! I just saw her! C.C. the super pop idol!"

"C.C. what?"

"I won't let this opportinity pass! I'll make sure that I will get her autograph!" Rivalz said sounding very determined, "So Lelouch, you're on you own now. Let just meet here after your match is done. Bye!"

Before Lelouch can even say a word Rivalz already dashed inside the hotel. He just sighed and shook his head.

_"Well... it's better if he's not around."_

Then, he too, entered the hotel.

Meanwhile, Rivalz continued on following the way where he saw C.C. until he suddenly bumped into something, causing him to fall straight to his butt.

"O-ouch... t-that hurts..."

When he looked-up to see the thing that he bumped to, he saw a muscled man with a strange eyepatch on his right eye.

"What's wrong Jeremiah?" a cold voice from behind the man said.

"Nothing mistress. Just a kid." the man replied.

Then suddenly a girl with beautiful green hair walked from behind the man and looked at him with cold eyes. He can't be mistaken, it was C.C. After seeing her he immediately get back to his knees and stood-up straight.

"H-hello! I'm a big fan of yours! Can I get you autograph? And also a picture, if you don't mind." he said enthusiastically.

"Oh... a fan. You look annoying though." she said coldly.

"A-annoying?"

"But-" she paused for a moment and examined him from head to toe, "I think you can be a good bait." then she turned on her back and said, "You know what to do, Jeremiah."

"Yes, my mistress." the man replied.

After hearing those words, his surrounding suddenly went black.

Lelouch was currently having his battle and he knew that it will soon come to an end. He moved his queen and said with ease, "Chekmate."

His opponent, a noble with high rank, can't believe that it was over, "I've... lost... to a kid?"

"Then I guess, I shall have my payment." he said.

The noble sighed and told one of his guards, "Give the child his money."

The guard gave him a case. He looked at it and saw a lot of money. He smiled to himself. "Then that would be all. I will be looking forward to our next meeting."

The noble just looked at him with distaste. He just ignored it ang prepared himself to leave. But on his way, a kid with maroon-pink eyes, probably just a year younger than him, stopped him.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked politely.

"My mistress wanted to speak with you."

"Huh? And who could be this mistress of yours be?" he asked, now curious.

"You will soon know."

"But what if, I don't want to see her?"

"Then, your friend shall die."

After hearing that he immediately thought of Rivalz, _"Is he talking about Rivalz?" _then he decided to just play along with the kid for a while, "Fine. I'll go with you. Just lead the way."

"Follow me."

He followed him until they reached the third floor and stopped in front of a room. The boy opened the door and ushered him to come in. H went inside and saw a girl with long beautiful green hair sitting on a couch eating pizza.

"Welcome, Lelouch Lampelouge." she said in a cold yet familiar voice.

Then the only words that came out of his mouth are, "Who are you?"

"Well, that depends, to many I'm just the pop idol C.C. but to you, I'm the one who will change your destiny."

_"Pop idol? Is she the one that Rivalz followed? Then he really is-" _he calmed himself and looked at her, "Then, what does a pop idol want with me? And where is my friend?"

"Oh... the annoying kid. You can assure his safety if you make a contract with me."

"Contract? What are you talking about?"

"I want you to do anything that I tell you to do and in return I will grant you a single wish."

He still can't understand what she was talking about.

"Okay. That's it. I'm out of here."

"That would be a bad idea." she said.

Then the big television inside the room just turned on and his eyes widened when he saw Rivalz in it. He was lying unconcious on the floor and a man was standing beside him pointing a gun on his head.

"Rivalz!"

"I can tell that man to shoot your friend, but of course I won't do that, well unless you will be obedient enough." she said calmly.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Fine. I'll do what you want. Just release my friend!"

"Okay. Jeremiah, take the kid back to his house." she said pertaining to the man at the monitor.

Then the man replied, "Yes, my mistress."

"Don't worry, that kid won't remember a single thing that happened today." she said then she stood up ans said, "Shall we begin?"

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want you, your soul, your whole being." she said as she slowly walked to him until they were only an inch from each other, "Look at me."

He hesitantly followed.

She cupped his face with her hands and looked straight to his eyes. Then suddenly various images flow in his mind. He felt pain and suffering but at the same time he felt bliss and happiness.

"This is the irony of life." then with no further adue, she kissed him.

When her lips left his, she said in her familiar and cold voice, "Now, our contract is done. Youl will shall be mine, and my will shall be yours and only death can break it."

Then, from that moment, he already knew that everything will change.


	2. An Unexpected Date

"Hey! Pass the ball here!"

"Okay! Here it comes!"

Lelouch just watched his classmates mindlessly as they play football. It's free period so they can do whatever they want. He looked at one of his classmates and also a friend of his, Rivalz. He was playing happily like there was no tomorrow. It's just like what that girl C.C. said, Rivalz totally forgot all the things that happened that day.

He shook his head and thought to himself, _"That stupid Rivalz, playing happily like that, he almost died that day and he doesn't even remember it. How I wish it was the same for me."_

He sighed. It has been three days since the incident with that pop idol C.C. happened, since then; his mind was always filled with thoughts of her. He gathered every information that he could possibly get about her. He searched the net, he even asked the people around him, but all of the information just tell him one thing, that C.C. is a super famous pop idol that is well known all over the world. Because of her beautiful voice and angelic face, she easily made it to the top.

That's all, nothing more, nothing less. No one knows about her past and it's weird that even the media doesn't make a big fuss about it.

He still can't understand a thing that happened that day, that contract and... that kiss. He touched his lips, _"That girl, making me think like this."_

"Hi Lulu!" said a girl who just suddenly sat beside him.

There's only one person who calls him that way, he looked at her and smiled, "Hi Shirley!"

She too, smiled and said, "Why aren't you playing with our classmates?"

"I'm not in the mood today."

"Huh? Why? Is there a problem?" she asked, concern filled her bright green eyes.

"No... no... it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." He said in an assuring tone.

"Hmmm... okay... if you say so."

Then a thought just came across his mind.

"Hey Shirley, what do you about that pop idol C.C.?"

"Huh? Well... all I know is that she's famous. After her debut two years ago, she instantly became a star."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Do you know why she suddenly became famous?"

"Well... because her voice is beautiful and it compliments her face."

"Yeah, that much I know, but is there any other reason besides that?"

"Hmm..." she said thinking, "Oh! I just remembered something. There was this article that I read once; it said that C.C. just became famous because the day of her debut was the same day as when the former emperor of Brittania disappeared. But the author of that article was kinda anti-C.C., so no one really took him seriously."

He was a bit surprised after hearing those things, _"How can I miss that? It's true that her debut was the same day as when my father disappeared. Is there a connection somehow?" _he shook his head, _"Or am I just thinking too hard?"_

"Hey Lulu! Are you even listening to me?" Shirley said almost shouting at him.

"Sorry... sorry, I'm just thinking of something." he said apologizing, "What did you say again?"

"I said why are you interested on that pop idol?" she said repeating her question again, "Don't tell me you have a crush on her?"

Normally, he would just laugh and say no, but right now, he somewhat felt really embarrassed by the question. He immediately turned his head in a different direction so that she won't see his flushed face.

"O-of course not!" he answered.

She smiled, "I know you would say that. Lulu can never like a famous girl like her." She said sounding very relieved.

"That's right."

Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw an unknown number on the caller I.D.

"Am... Shirley, excuse me for a while, I'll just take this call." he said to Shirley.

"Okay."

He stood-up and walked a little farther from Shirley, then he answered his phone.

"Who's this?" he asked, curious.

"It's me." said a girl's voice.

After hearing her voice, he can't be mistaken, it's her for sure, it's C.C. "So you finally decided to contact me. What is it this time?"

"Fetch me here at the hotel, now."

"W-what? No way! I still have class today. I can't just leave!"

"I don't care. Be here in ten minutes or else." she said in a very threatening voice.

He was still going to say something but she already hung-up.

He felt really annoyed, it's as if he will explode in no time, _"That witch! I will really kill her!"_

He almost threw his phone; luckily Shirley went near him to know what's happening.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, worried.

He took a deep breath and answered calmly, "Yes. Hey Shirley, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Something came up and I have to go somewhere. Can you bring my bag back to my house? Promise, I will compensate for this. I'm counting on you. Thanks!" he did not wait for her answer and immediately ran.

Shirley, who was left alone, felt really irritated by what just happened.

"Argh! That Lulu! Doing things like this again!" she just looked at the direction where Lelouch went, "But, I wonder who exactly called him?"

Lelouch was riding his motorbike and currently on his way to the hotel. When he reached it, he was about to enter the place when someone suddenly grabbed his uniform from behind. When he turned around to see who it was, he just can't believe his eyes.

"C.C?" he said, uncertain.

"Hush. Don't say my name." She said in that cold voice of hers.

He barely recognized her. She was wearing a black, shoulder length wig and she also put a black contact lens. And her clothes, she was wearing a white tank top paired with fitted leather jeans and black boots. It almost gave her a boyish look.

"What's that disguise for?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm a famous person. It's not good for me if I walk around town without a disguise. It will just cause a commotion."

"Yeah right. You're a super famous pop idol that everyone adores." he said sarcastically, "Enough of this, why the heck did you call me here for? Will you finally care to explain to me everything?"

"No." she said, "I'm just bored. I want to go on a date."

He was stunned by what he heard and looked at her, dumb-face, "What?"

Instead of answering his question, she just hopped on to his motorbike and said, "Give me your key. We're going somewhere."

He sighed, _"I guess there's no use arguing with her."_ he gave her his bike's key and asked, "do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" she said confidently, "Just hopped on and stop talking."

"Yes. Yes." He said and did what he was told.

"Grab on to me. This'll be one heck of a ride."

He hesitated at first but when she started the engine, he had no choice but to grab her waist.

"_Her waist... it's so small."_ Then he suddenly blushed by the thought of it, _"Damn... what am I even thinking?"_

When they reached their destination, Lelouch just can't believe where C.C. actually took him. He looked around; he saw a lot of people, particularly children. There were a lot of food stalls and also a lot of different rides.

"Amusement park? You mean you want to go here?" he said, half annoyed and half amused.

She did not answer him and instead she pointed on one of the food stalls there, "I want to eat takoyaki, buy me some."

He sighed. He knew better that to argue with her so he just said, "Fine."

They went to the takoyaki stall and he bought her what she wanted. They sat on a nearby bench and there, she ate the takoyaki.

"Don't you want takoyaki?" she asked after noticing that he did not buy one for himself.

"I'm not in the mood to eat right now."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

After finishing what she was eating, she again ordered him, "I'm thirsty, buy me a drink."

He glared at her; his patience was now at its limit, "Stop ordering me around! I'm not your butler!"

She ignored his complaints, "Buy me a drink, or else." she said in a threatening tone, "I'll just wait for you here and be quick."

He sighed and said mockingly, "Fine, as you wish mistress."

He walked around to look for a vending machine, when he found one; he bought a can of orange juice. On his way back, he saw a souvenir shop and decided to stop by. There, he bought three stuffed animals.

When he was about to go, a voice suddenly spoke behind him, "Hey. I thought I told you to be quick."

He turned around and saw C.C. who looked kind of irritated.

"Sorry, I just bought something. Here's your juice." He said and tried to give her the can of juice.

"Never mind, I'm not thirsty anymore." She said and went ahead of him.

"_That girl, acting like a little kid! Argh! She's really making me crazy!"_

He immediately followed her. When he finally caught up to her, he said, "Hey! Stop acting like a little kid."

Still, he was ignored. And she just continued walking.

"Ok, I'll buy every food that you want and we can ride any ride in this any amusement park." He said, as if making a deal to a little child.

She stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Ok, then I shall take my juice first." She said as she took the can of juice from him and drank it.

He shook his head and just smiled to himself. _"This girl, one moment she's so bossy next she's childish. What'll I do with her?"_

"Hey, what exactly did you buy?" She suddenly asked.

"Souvenirs"

"For whom?"

"For my little sister"

"All of those are just for your sister?" she asked looking at the paper bag where the stuffed animals were in.

"Uh... no... not exactly. One is for a friend." He said, pertaining to Shirley. "It's for compensation. She did a favour for me today."

"Hmm... She must be special. My, my, I'm jealous." She teased.

"As if" he just said. "But if you really are jealous, then..." He went near her and put a stuffed white rabbit on her head. "You might as well have that."

She took the stuffed toy on her head and hugged it. "Then I shall have it." She held his hand and said "So, shall we?"

He just smiled.

"Ok"

That day went by really fast. They didn't even notice that it's already nightfall. They rode almost all the rides in the amusement park. And he bought all the food that C. C. wanted to eat, just as he promised. He hated to admit it but he really did enjoy his time with her.

When they were about to go, she suddenly asked him something.

"Hey, do you know a place where we can clearly see the ocean?"

"Huh? Hmm..."

He thought of a place where the ocean can be clearly seen then he remembered something. "Yeah, I know a place like that."

"Take me there then." She said sounding very bossy again.

This time he didn't argue. He didn't even ask why she wanted to go there. It's weird, but there's something inside him saying that he still wanted to spend more time with her.

The only word he muttered was

"Ok."

They again rode his motor bike but this time he's the one in charge of the wheel. They reached their destination in no time. It was a cliff, not so far from the main road. From there, the ocean can be clearly seen.

C. C. immediately got off the bike and went near the edge of the cliff. She removed her wig and let her long green hair sway freely with the wind. She turned around and looked at him.

"Have you ever heard me sing?" she asked.

"No, I haven't." He said honestly.

"Then I shall sing a song for you. It's for free so you should savour every moment of it."

He just smiled and said in his usual sarcastic tone "Yeah right."

Then she started singing. At first, he wasn't really that interested in hearing her sing. But hearing her voice like this, it felt as though he was engulfed into something deep. He closed his eyes. He knew that her voice was cold but right now it's freezing. He can clearly feel the pain and sadness. It's like he's been pulled into the depths of the ocean. And even though he can't breathe, he still wanted to go deeper... and deeper.

When the song was finished, he opened his eyes and saw her staring intensely at the vast ocean.

"That song... do you know what it's about?" she asked.

"No idea"

"It's about a man who fell in love with a mermaid. And even though their love can't possibly happen, he still continued on loving her... even if it hurts." A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "Isn't it foolish?"

He had no idea why but it felt like she was really sad when she said those things.

"No, I don't think it's foolish." He said "It's the nature of men. Even if they get hurt, they won't mind as long as it makes them happy."

C. C. was taken aback by what he said. Then she suddenly laughed. "You must be foolish too then, idiot Lelouch."

It's the first time he saw her laugh. It's weird but he felt really overwhelmed just seeing her like that.

"What's the matter? Have you fallen for me already?" She said in a teasing tone, still smiling.

He felt his blood suddenly rush up to his face. He immediately turned around so that she won't see his bright red face.

"Who would be?" he said

He heard her footsteps she's walking near him. Then she just hugged him from the back, her arms wrapped around his body.

"Thank you for this day Lelouch." She said in that cold voice of hers.

"Wh-Whatever" he said, still blushing.

"I'll be gone for a week. When I come back, I will explain to you the things that you need to know. So-" she paused and hugged him more tightly. "Wait for me..."

Then the only words that came out of his mouth were

"I will."


End file.
